


Jump Scare Prank

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: DadNamara, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Remember that Jump Scare maze prank that was huge online for a while. Well, Lex certainly dose.The dadnamara concept belongs to Morgan (starshipranger7) and it is absolutely amazing!
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Jump Scare Prank

John was absolutely bored out of his mind. He knows that he has paperwork that he should be working on. He knows that he should just stop whining and do it, but paperwork has never been John’s strong suit. He’s always been better out in the field, he prefers getting his hands dirty with something other than ink. None the less he is a General and Generals have to do a mind numbing amount of paperwork.

He sighed and was just about to make himself get back to work when he heard a knock on his door. “Oh thank God.” he whispered to himself before clearing his throat. “Come in.”

The door swung open and in walked Lex and her boyfriend, Ethan. After everything that happened with Wiggly was over John went out and found Lex and Hannah Foster, he wanted to personally thank them for all they did to save the world from Wiggly. John could tell that both of them had extreme potential and they impressed him quite a bit. One thing led to another and he might have inadvertently all but adopted the girls. John can still remember Xander’s reaction when he showed up with them. Xander took it in stride chuckling with a roll of his eyes before kissing John on the cheek and going to help the girls settle in. 

Hannah took to Xander almost immediately. She would follow him around, occasionally asking him a question. Xander was always patient with her and would let her help whenever she wanted to. Shortly after the girls arrived, Ethan followed. John did not like him at first, how could he? He knew that his boy would never be good enough for Lex, no one could ever be good enough for his girls. Xander thought he was being too hard on the young boy, but John knew he was right. One night he saw the three of them curled together on the couch, a long forgotten movie playing softly. Lex and Hannah had both fallen asleep and Ethan picked Hannah up and took her to her bed, tucking her in before returning and doing the same thing with Lex. John privately decided that Xander might be right, not that he would ever admit it. 

“Hey DadNamara do you think you could help us with something real quick?” Lex was leaning on the door frame and had her laptop in her hands while Ethan waved sheepishly at him. John couldn’t help but smile at Lex’s name nickname for him. A few months after the not-adoption she started jokingly calling him that. What she would never know is how much that nickname meant to him, and he definitely did not cry happy tears into Xanders shift the first time she called him that. 

“Sure Lex. what’s up?” He slid what he had been working on off to the side as Lex crossed the room and pooped her computer down in front of him. On the screen was a simple looking map game. He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised in a silent question. 

“Ethan and I are trying to complete this game, but neither of us can get past the third level, I wanted to see if you could.” Ethan laughed quietly and Lex elbowed him in the ribs. John could tell that something was definitely going on, but he couldn’t figure it out. Seeing no harm in playing along for now he mentally shrugged and turned back to the simple maze. He passed the first level with no difficulty and beat the second in short order. The third level loaded and John looked over at the teenagers. 

“You’re having a hard time getting past  _ this  _ one?” Lex and Ethan nodded rapidly, almost too eagerly. John looked at them for a long moment before hesitantly turning back to the game and working on the third one. Right before he reached the end a face that looked like it was from a horror movie popped up on the screen accompanied by a scream. John couldn’t help but jump a little, his hand flinching towards his gun. Lex and Ethan erupted into laughter, they laughed so hard that they couldn’t catch their breath. 

John pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head several times. ‘You signed up for this’ he thought quietly to himself. ‘This is what being a parent is, you can’t back out now.’

“Oh boy, you should have seen your face.” Ethan choked out through his laughter. John glanced up at him. He guesses the look on his face was harsher than he intended it to be. The younger man sobered up immediately and swallowed hard and he quietly tagged on a ‘sir’ to the end of his statement. This only caused Lex to laugh even harder and she had to lean on her slightly terrified boyfriend to stop from falling over. 

“I need you to do something for me.” John said with a mischievous tone in his voice once Lex had calmed down enough to have a conversation.

“Yeah?” Lex still had laughter dancing in her voice.

“Go do that to Xander.” Lex and Ethan looked at eachother and burst out laughing again. 

“They already did.” John looked over at the door and saw Xander standing in the doorway, a smile on his face just as big as Lex or Ethan’s. “Who do you think told them to do it to you?” 


End file.
